


Go Joker, It's Yo Birthday

by LittlebutFiery



Series: The Phantom Groupchats [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Not shown but heavily referenced), Background Haru/Makoto, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Partial Chatfic, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, also a lot of language, also now featuring background Ann/Ryuji, in which Akechi has Messed Up and the Phantom Thieves are true bros, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Go Joker, It's Yo Birthdaydefinitely not a narc:It’s next week???definitely not a narc:No, it’s not until the 30th.Bob Ross:Today is November 21st. The 30th is next week.definitely not a narc:Shit.walk walk fashion baby:Uh...not sure what that means.WHAT WAS THAT??:HOLY SHIT DID YOU FORGETAkechi prides himself on his memory. Forgetting things is not something he does.So when he forgets Akira’s birthday, the Phantom Thieves take it upon themselves to help save the day.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Phantom Groupchats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733869
Comments: 29
Kudos: 325





	Go Joker, It's Yo Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post - I wrote 14k words, scrapped almost all of them, wrote 16k words, and then scrapped 2k of them. I may be a perfectionist.  
> (Did I spend a little too long figuring out Zodiac type compatibilities for this? Yes. Did I then give Akira my birthday since my birthday falls in the Zodiac sign I picked for him? Also yes.)
> 
> Huge shoutout to my friends K and J who helped me edit this thing!
> 
> Just like before, chat nicknames are in the end note.

**_Go Joker, It’s Yo Birthday_ **

**power of god and anime:** What up nerds. I am once again asking for your support.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??** **:** Ugh, what is it this time?

 **Bob Ross:** Based on the chat name, I would assume it is regarding Akira’s birthday.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Speaking of names…looks like we all have new ones.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??** **:** Futaba how the fuck did you make even worse nicknames this time?

 **Bob Ross:** I am rather fond of mine. It is an honor to be compared to such a paragon of true artistry.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Not gonna lie, I like this one waaaaaaaaaay better than the last one.

 **One Punch Woman:** What’s mine?

 **One Punch Woman:** Oh, this is definitely an improvement.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??** **:** Oh come on why is mine the only one based on something I say? Last time Makoto had one of her dumbass things too!

 **One Punch Woman:** Please don’t start this again.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** Just consider it a catchphrase, Ryuji! Every hero of justice should have one!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** Oh. Um…I’m not sure how I feel about mine…

 **off the chaînés:** I like it! The music notes show you’re kind, but the words show that you can stand up to bad guys too. And that’s just like you!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** Well, when you put it like that…

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** I’ll embrace it, then!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Sumire, I don’t get yours. Like, I know what ‘off the chain’ means, but I don’t get the French spelling.

 **off the chaînés:** Oh! Chaînés is a ballet term. It’s the technique a ballerina uses to continuously turn!

 **power of god and anime:** I had to do some research to make Sumire’s as punny as everyone else’s.

 **off the chaînés:** I really like it! Thank you, Futaba!

 **off the chaînés:** So, are we going to throw senpai a birthday party? He deserves an especially good one!

 **power of god and anime:** Hell yeah we are! It’s gonna be epic.

 **One Punch Woman:** He is our fearless leader, after all. I think it’s an excellent idea.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** If we’re planning stuff for Akira’s birthday, isn’t it kind of important that his boyfriend helps?

 **walk walk fashion baby:** I don’t see Akechi in the chat.

 **power of god and anime:** Oh shit you right.

_power of god and anime added Akechi to the group_

**🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Hi, Akechi-kun!

 **Akechi:** Good afternoon.

 **Akechi:** …

 **Akechi:** Akira is noticeably absent from this chat.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Wow, you noticed that super fast.

 **Bob Ross:** He was a detective, after all.

 **Akechi:** Given his absence, I assume you’re up to something. I hesitate to ask what kind of scheme you all are trying to rope me into.

 **off the chaînés:** It’s a really good idea, I promise!

 **Akechi:** Hm. Your judgment is one of the most reliable in this group, Sumire. I’ll at least listen.

 **Akechi:** Although I must add, your chat nicknames are…fascinating.

 **power of god and anime:** I know you mean that in a shitty condescending way, but thanks anyway! I worked really hard on them.

 **Akechi:** You are remarkably quick to assume my intentions.

 **power of god and anime:** But am I wrong?

 **Akechi:** …

 **Akechi:** No.

 **power of god and anime:** I’m gonna tell Akira you’re bullying me.

 **Akechi:** Bullying would imply you’re not able to defend yourself, which we both know is a blatant lie.

 **power of god and anime:** Ugh fuck your good comebacks. How does Akira not get tired of how smug you always are??

 **Akechi:** He finds it endearing.

 **power of god and anime:** Oh, shit. Speaking of smug.

_power of god and anime added Sojiro to the group_

_power of god and anime changed Sojiro’s nickname to Catillac_

**Catillac:** What the hell! Can’t I have just one nickname about what a fabulously charming thief I am??

 **power of god and anime:** Nope, sorry. I don’t make the rules.

 **Catillac:** Yes you do!!!

 **Bob Ross:** Interesting that he is using Boss’s phone now.

 **power of god and anime:** Akira’s kept a way closer eye on his phone since we did the whole ‘get Akira and Akechi together’ thing, and Sojiro forgets his phone at home half the time, so it works out better.

 **Akechi:** How is he using any phone at all?

 **Catillac:** Never underestimate the adaptable skills of a Phantom Thief!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Aka, voice to text.

 **Catillac:** I never expected a betrayal like that from you, Lady Ann…

 **Akechi:** Anyway. Why am I here?

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** We’re going to throw Akira a birthday party! We thought you would want to help!

 **Bob Ross:** Additionally, your insight will be very valuable.

 **Akechi:** I’m more than happy to help.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??** **:** Hey hold up. Before we get any further, Akechi needs a shitty nickname too. Him keepin’ a normal name ain’t fair.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** I’m with Ryuji. Fair’s fair.

 **Akechi:** Just because you’re in a relationship doesn’t mean you need to agree with everything the other says.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Dude, no. You do the same damn thing with Akira.

 **Akechi:** Because most points that Akira makes are excellent ones.

 **One Punch Woman:** But Ryuji does have a good point. It’s only fair.

 **power of god and anime:** Valid. Although I’m offended. These are great nicknames.

 **power of god and anime:** But let me think of one, since he can’t be ‘useless gay #2’ again if Akira’s not here.

…

 **power of god and anime:** Got it.

_power of god and anime changed Akechi’s nickname to definitely not a narc_

**walk walk fashion baby:** LMAO

 **definitely not a narc:** I don’t know what this means, but I hate it.

 **power of god and anime:** Lmao. No one tell him. >:3

 **One Punch Woman:** A narc is someone who turns you into the authorities for wrongdoing, when you thought you could trust them.

 **power of god and anime:** Oh come on!

 **Bob Ross:** An interesting term, when the word traitor can be used instead.

 **off the chaînés:** That sounds a little harsh…

 **definitely not a narc:** I will, however begrudgingly, accept it. Futaba is unfortunately correct. I did pretend to be an ally, despite fully intending on betraying you.

 **power of god and anime:** Fuck yes I win!

 **definitely not a narc:** Don’t become accustomed to it.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** Anyway, we should start planning. We probably shouldn’t have waited until the week before to start planning, but better late than never!

…

…

…

…

 **off the chaînés:** Akechi-san?

 **definitely not a narc:** It’s next week???

…

…

…

…

 **definitely not a narc:** No, it’s not until the 30th.

 **Bob Ross:** Today is November 21st. The 30th is next week.

…

…

…

…

 **definitely not a narc:** Shit.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Uh…not sure what that means.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** HOLY SHIT DID YOU FORGET

…

 **power of god and anime:** OH MY GOD HE _DID_

 **power of god and anime:** IM DYING

 **definitely not a narc:** Given that I just said the date, I clearly did not.

 **One Punch Woman:** Knowing the date and remembering that it’s soon are two very different things.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Lol, she’d know. She got so focused studying for finals she forgot Haru’s birthday until the day before.

 **One Punch Woman:** Take that back! I didn’t forget!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** That’s right! She did remember! Didn’t Ryuji also almost forget your birthday, Ann?

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Why would you bring that up???

 **power of god and anime:** Damn, a three-burn combo! This is fun! Keep going!

 **Catillac:** Get it together! There’s more important things right now than insulting each other.

 **off the chaînés:** Akechi-san didn’t really forget…right?

 **definitely not a narc:** If our definition of ‘forgetting’ is knowing his birthday, but not knowing how soon it is…I forgot.

 **definitely not a narc:** As I’m certain you all know, Shido’s trial began on the first of the month. I’ve been following it very closely.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** We all know how important it is!

 **One Punch Woman:** It’s important to all of us, but particularly you.

 **definitely not a narc:** Yes. I’m deeply invested in the verdict, hence my focus on the trial.

 **definitely not a narc:** …perhaps ‘focus’ is less accurate than ‘obsession.’ I have been so absorbed in the proceedings I’ve apparently been unaware of the date since the trial began.

 **definitely not a narc:** And as a result, I admit am severely underprepared for Akira’s birthday. I haven’t even found a gift yet.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Okay but like, that’s literally the most valid excuse you could possibly have. Akira will totally get that.

 **off the chaînés:** I agree! I’m certain he won’t be upset at all. I know you’re focused on the trial, but please make sure you’re taking care of yourself, Akechi-san!

 **definitely not a narc:** There’s no need to worry about me.

 **definitely not a narc:** And while I’m certain Akira will understand, that doesn’t change what a massive oversight this was on my part. He deserves better.

 **Bob Ross:** We have over a week. There is plenty of time to rectify this.

 **One Punch Woman:** That’s right. That’s more than enough time for us to organize a party and for Akechi to find a gift.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶:** If it all goes well he’ll never know when it was all planned!

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Don’t worry, Akechi, we’ll help you save your ass. You narced on us back in the day, but we ain’t gonna do that to you.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** We’ve got your back! That’s what friends are for, right?

 **power of god and anime:** Fiiiiiiiine. We’ll help you find a present.

 **power of god and anime:** But fr, don’t you have ANY ideas? I’ve seen your planner. You’ve got shit in there until like, way past you and Akira’s anniversary. How the hell did you not start thinking about presents way ahead of time?

 **definitely not a narc:** I’ve been considering options for a few months, up until the trial began. None of them were satisfactory.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Wait. Hold up. Who the fuck uses a planner anymore? That’s so lame.

 **definitely not a narc:** I do.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Yeah, but you forgot this anyway, so why bother?

 **definitely not a narc:** Under normal circumstances, it keeps me organized. If I recall, it was my ‘lame’ planner that reminded you of Ann’s birthday so you didn’t miss it.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** LMAO GOT EM

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** What the hell?? You’re supposed to be on my side!!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Yeah, but you deserved that one.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** You’re so mean.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Yeah but you like it ;)

 **power of god and anime:** Gross.

 **One Punch Woman:** I think we should hold off on planning the party for today, since helping Akechi find a gift is the more pressing issue here. Assuming you’d like help, Akechi?

 **definitely not a narc:** As reluctant as I am to admit it, I would appreciate some help.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Yaaaasss shopping spree!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** We should start in the Shibuya mall! There’s lots of stuff there. Like the earrings Ryuji still won’t buy me.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** They’re fucking expensive!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** :(

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Ugh, fine. I’ll get ‘em when we go.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** :)

 **Catillac:** The point of the trip is to help Akechi find something for Akira, not to find things for ourselves!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** I think a shopping trip is a wonderful idea!

 **off the chaînés:** Nine of us working together should be a lot easier than Akechi-san having to figure it out alone!

 **definitely not a narc:** In theory, you are certainly correct. Although…Akira would likely notice if everyone went on an outing without him.

 **Bob Ross:** I believe the point of this separate group chat is to prevent him from seeing our plans. If we arranged it here, he would not be the wiser.

 **power of god and anime:** Yeah, generally I’d agree with you, but Akira and Akechi have a little bit of a codependency problem.

 **definitely not a narc:** Copendency is a behavioral condition that generally leads to unhealthy relationships. I may have nearly forgotten his birthday, but I wouldn’t go so far as to call our relationship unhealthy.

 **definitely not a narc:** We simply enjoy spending time together. I fail to see how that’s unusual for a relationship.

 **power of god and anime:** I REALLY fucking hate how you have a comeback for everything.

 **definitely not a narc:** I’ll choose to take that as a backhanded compliment.

 **Catillac:** Anyway, if Akira’s working, Akechi hangs out at Leblanc. He’d notice if Akechi wasn’t there. And if Akira wasn’t helping out the chief, he’d probably be hanging out with all of us.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Then I guess we’ll have to go when he’s working. Akechi, can you tell him you’re sick, or something? Then it would make sense if you’re not at Leblanc.

 **definitely not a narc:** If I claimed to be sick, he would insist on taking care of me, which leaves us with the same problem.

 **Bob Ross:** Even if it was when he was helping Boss?

 **power of god and anime:** Yeah, now that Akechi and Akira are dating, Sojiro is a huge fan of Akechi, for some reason. He’d totes let Akira leave even if he was working.

 **definitely not a narc:** ‘For some reason?’

 **power of god and anime:** Look, Akira’s basically my brother, so I gotta make fun of him all the time. You’re dating him, so you’re not immune to it. Even if your stupid comebacks make it hard to roast you.

 **definitely not a narc:** Fair enough. It’s a price I’m willing to pay for him.

 **power of god and anime:** Gross.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Anyway! We don’t always spend _all_ our time with the whole group. I don’t think it would be strange for Akechi to get lunch or something like that with one of us.

 **off the chaînés:** Sometimes Akechi-san and I get ramen after my practices. We could say that!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Aww, that’s cute.

 **Catillac:** And if Akira asks to hang out with any of the rest of us, we can all say we have other plans!

 **definitely not a narc:** I’m not certain he’d believe that _all_ of us would have prior commitments.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** You both TOTALLY fell for that with darts.

 **definitely not a narc:** Regrettably, you are correct.

 **One Punch Woman:** I think this is a solid plan. When would we like to go?

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Well, we’ve only got like a week and a half. Should we go tomorrow after school?

 **definitely not a narc:** I think that would be best, given that I’m not certain I will find something right away.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Well, if we’re starting in Shibuya, let’s all meet in Station Square after school!

 **Bob Ross:** Haru, Makoto, will your classes be done for the day by then?

 **off the chaînés:** Oh, right! Sometimes I forget you’re both in college now.

 **One Punch Woman:** Yes, my last class finishes about the time Shujin generally lets out.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Tomorrow is Friday, right? My classes will be done around lunchtime.

 **power of god and anime:** I’ll bring Mona with me!

* * *

“Hey guys!” Futaba called, running up to where the others had gathered. “Sorry I’m late. Mona didn’t want to get in the bag.”

“I barely fit in this!” Morgana snapped from somewhere behind Futaba. Futaba turned so the others could see Morgana, who was squashed into a tiny drawstring bag. “Why the hell couldn’t you find anything bigger?

“Because we were in a hurry!” Futaba scowled. “Maybe if you stopped begging for sushi you wouldn’t be so fat!”

“I am NOT fat!”

“Um, anyway…should we start with the mall like Ann-san suggested?” Sumire asked. “There’s a lot of options there!”

“I think that’s the best place to start,” Makoto nodded. “Ann, I think you know the mall the best of all of us. We’ll follow you.”

“Yes!” Ann exclaimed. “ _So_ ready for this!”

She grabbed Ryuji’s hand and began to run towards the stairs, ignoring Ryuji’s protests of, “Ow, fuck! Ann, you’re gonna tear my arm off!”

Futaba ran off after them, Morgana complaining all the while about being jostled as they headed down the stairs. Makoto sighed and shook her head. “I have the feeling we’re going to get distracted very quickly.”

“We’ll make sure we keep everyone on track!” Haru smiled. “We should follow them before we lose them.”

Makoto smiled back at her, her eyes only on Haru as they headed after the rest, Yusuke close behind them. Sumire started to follow as well, but she stopped and frowned when she noticed Akechi wasn’t joining her. “Akechi-san? Are you okay?”

Akechi sighed heavily. “Everyone seems so excited by this trip. I couldn’t possibly be less so.”

“What’s wrong?” Sumire asked. “It might be a little chaotic with everybody, but I know we’ll find something for you!”

“I shouldn’t be in this situation,” Akechi shook his head, falling into step with Sumire as they headed underground. “I’ve always taken pride in being meticulous. I resent myself for forgetting something this important — Akira never would have forgotten something like this for me.”

He sighed again. “Given our pasts…I’ve worked tirelessly to be the kind of partner he deserves. And yet I still seem to have fallen short. It’s disheartening, given how easy Haru and Makoto, and even Ann and Ryuji, make it look.”

Sumire smiled. “You really care about senpai.”

“Yes, of course. I lo…” Akechi started to reply, but his voice caught on the word he wanted to say. He cleared his throat and said, “I truly care about him, which is why I am determined to get this right.”

“Let’s focus on that, then!” Sumire exclaimed. “You’ll feel better if you’re thinking about him, and not how you forgot. That way you can make sure you pick a really good present!”

She paused and added, “And for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a great job. You and senpai make it look easy, too.”

“Are you guys coming or not?” Ann called. The others were waiting by the entrance to the mall, looking impatient.

“Sorry!” Sumire called back, jogging over to them with Akechi close behind.

The trip to the mall was a chaotic mess, giving Akechi the beginnings of a migraine and bringing him no closer to any kind of solid idea. Ann’s various suggestions were immediately shot down by Ryuji, Morgana, and Futaba — clothes (“HELL no, he wouldn’t want clothes!”), CDs (“Have you SEEN his room? He doesn’t have anything to play a CD on!”), and electronics (“Uh, NO! The specs on all of these suck!”) — prompting a series of petty squabbles. It would have devolved into a very heated argument if Yusuke hadn’t distracted Ann and Futaba with samples from the smoothie stand; Akechi couldn’t remember ever feeling so grateful for Yusuke’s eccentricities and tendency to wander off.

Sumire pointed out the flower shop, but immediately fretted that it wasn’t enough for a birthday present. Akechi would have inspected it more closely — even without a special occasion, flowers were a thoughtful gift, something Akira deserved more often — but Ann had physically dragged him along to another store.

Haru and Makoto found a little bookstore in the mall, filling Akechi with relief. Akira loved to read, after all; it would be hard to go wrong with a good book or three.

Of course, most of their books had been damaged by a water leak, and the few that remained unscathed were trashy romance novels. Makoto seemed very interested in that section while Akechi poked around the shop looking for _anything else_ ; when he made to say something about her choice in genres, the ferocious look Haru gave him inspired permanent silence on the matter.

Central Street didn’t prove any more fruitful. Ryuji tried his best to talk the group into going to the airsoft shop, but mercifully, no one entertained the idea. The bookstore was closed for the day — of course it was — and the rest of the businesses on the street seemed to be restaurants. Yusuke very nearly convinced Futaba to stay with him to watch _The Castle of Cagliostro_ at the movie theater, but Ann had literally slapped sense into both of them. As they headed back to the station, Morgana begged them to stop for sushi, but Sumire’s promise to homemake him some later thankfully ended that discussion.

At that point, Akechi began to wonder why he agreed to the outing in the first place. He had _known_ it would be a disaster. And yet, here he was.

Futaba talked the rest of the group into giving Akihabara a shot, and against his better judgment Akechi followed them there as well.

An hour of literally pulling Ryuji and Futaba away from game demos later, Sumire finally, mercifully, piped up with, “Um…I don’t think Akihabara is getting us anywhere.”

“Yes, I agree,” Akechi quickly nodded.

“I don’t think _any_ of this has gotten us anywhere,” Makoto sighed. “Maybe we should have been a little more systematic about our search.”

“We were systematic in the mall!” Ann said. “But _some_ of us wanted to be difficult.”

“If Akechi had thought any of your ideas were acceptable, he would have bought something,” Yusuke countered.

“You didn’t even give any suggestions! You just got smoothies!” Ryuji argued.

“I think we might have had _too_ many suggestions,” Morgana said. “You guys were giving _me_ whiplash, and I didn’t even have to decide on something.”

“Yeah, I’m with Mona,” Futaba nodded. “And plus, we didn’t really think about what Akira would want…we all kinda focused on what _we_ would want.”

“I’m sorry, Akechi-san…” Sumire sighed. “I was so certain we would find you something!”

“There’s still time!” Haru said. “We still have a week. We can try again tomorrow.”

“Perhaps I should try looking on my own for a while,” Akechi said. “I’ve gathered a few ideas from our trip today. Given a little time, I believe I can find something.”

“Oh, thank god,” Ryuji sighed. “I never wanna go shopping for this long again. I thought _Ann_ liked to look at shit for a long time.”

“Then I believe this is as good a place as any to call it for the day,” Makoto said quickly, before Ann could retort. “Let’s reconvene soon to finish planning the party.”

“Well, virtually reconvene,” Futaba said. “He’s gonna figure it out if we hang out in person.”

“We’ll talk to everyone soon then!” Haru smiled.

The group said their goodbyes and split off to the various train lines they needed. Akechi sighed in relief, thankful to finally have a moment of peace. He rubbed his temples, willing his migraine to abate as he tried to sift through the disaster that had been the shopping trip.

The group’s chaotic and wildly conflicting suggestions were all but useless, as were just about all of the stores they had looked in. He had fragments of ideas that he’d gathered throughout the day, but that was all.

He’d effectively just wasted four hours, and was no closer to finding something for Akira.

Not for the first time since learning that Akira’s birthday was next week, he began to berate himself. How could he have been so fixated on the person he despised most of all that he forgot about the person he _loved_ most of all? No matter how badly he wanted Shido to face judgment for every single one of his countless sins, that was no excuse.

Akira had never given up on him, even after learning of the things he’d done, even as his obsession with revenge turned him into an unstable wreck just shy of a rabid dog. And how was he repaying that?

By forgetting him in favor of obsessing over the person who’d caused that mess in the first place.

He rubbed his face again, sighing. Well…if there was one thing Akira had taught him, it was that it was never too late to try to fix your mistakes. Endlessly chastising himself wasn’t going to get him anywhere; he had to let that go for now and focus on what was actually important.

Akira.

Akechi still had a week, after all. He had worked under intense pressure before; this would be nothing new.

He headed down the stairs to the train that would take him home to some much-needed ibuprofen and time to focus.

* * *

**_Go Joker, It’s Yo Birthday_ **

**One Punch Woman:** We’re down to 4 days until Akira’s birthday. Akechi, have you had any luck yet?

 **definitely not a narc:** No.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Dude, you better hurry it up. Just go get something basic if you gotta.

 **definitely not a narc:** I would rather admit my guilt than try to cover it with a generic, halfhearted gift.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** You’re so fucking weird. But hey, if you wanna get caught, that’s on you.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Have you started focusing on any ideas? Like, if you’re thinking about getting him…idk, a book, maybe we could help narrow it down?

 **definitely not a narc:** The more I try to focus on one idea, the more others keep cropping up and distracting me. It has been infuriating.

 **off the chaînés:** Would it help if you knew what we’ve gotten him? Maybe that will give you a clearer idea!

 **power of god and anime:** Yo that’s a good idea. Plus then we can make sure nobody has duplicates.

 **definitely not a narc:** It’s as good an idea as any. At this point, I can’t afford to be picky about the help that is offered.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Oooh, me first! We all know he’s worn his usual winter stuff to death, so I got my parents to help me design new stuff for him. We made him a really nice jacket and a cashmere scarf and some nice leather gloves.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** And the jacket’s style looks like the one Akechi likes to wear, so they can match!

 **off the chaînés:** What a sweet idea, Ann-san!

 **definitely not a narc:** I’m certain he will be thrilled by that concept.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** I got him the new XStation and a ton of games, since he always likes playing mine. He has that old-ass retro system, but that thing’s kinda boring after a while.

 **power of god and anime:** He is going to DESTROY you at Overguard.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Shut up!

 **Bob Ross:** I painted a canvas to replace the banner Futaba stole from his room.

 **power of god and anime:** I didn’t steal it! I thought he was going back to his hometown forever and since he didn’t take it with him I took it because I missed him!

 **One Punch Woman:** He was only gone a few weeks before he came back...you still haven’t returned it??

 **definitely not a narc:** I’ve been wondering where that disappeared to. No, she has not returned it.

 **Bob Ross:** Just like the banner, it bears the Phantom Thieves’ logo in the center. I added the silhouettes of all of us in our Metaverse clothing at the bottom of the canvas.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** That sounds amazing!

 **Bob Ross:** I poured my very soul into it! It is a work I am tremendously proud of.

 **power of god and anime:** Akira’s a dork and is obsessed with this puzzle game on his phone. He beat it last month and is super grumpy about not being able to play it anymore, so I made him a zillion new levels. Some of them are super hard so it’ll be awhile before he complains about beating it again!

 **power of god and anime:** Mona can’t talk today since Sojiro actually remembered his phone. I helped him get a tracking chip for his collar and I made a Find My Kitty app to go with it, since Akira always freaks out if it’s getting late and he doesn’t know where Mona is.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** That cat’s so self-centered.

 **off the chaînés:** I think it’s thoughtful of him!

 **One Punch Woman:** Haru and I worked on something together. Since Akira enjoys learning about and making coffee, Haru imported some very rare kinds of coffee beans for him, so he can try to make his own coffee blends.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** And Makoto made him a little guidebook about the coffee we got for him, so he knows the different flavors and ways to roast them and everything else even if Sojiro-san isn’t there! It may seem a little cliché, since he lives in the cafe, but I think he’ll like it!

 **off the chaînés:** There’s an orchestra that plays video game music that senpai mentioned wanting to go see. They’re coming to Tokyo, and the conductor was on one of my father’s TV shows, so I had him get me some tickets! I was only able to get a few, but that way he can invite who he’d like!

 **power of god and anime:** Holy shit, is it the Pixel Orchestra??

 **off the chaînés:** Yes, that’s it! Do you like them?

 **power of god and anime:** Do I like them???? Are you kidding??? I’ve wanted to see them forever!! He better invite me!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** So that’s everybody, right? Did that help at all, Akechi?

 **definitely not a narc:** I believe it had the opposite effect.

 **definitely not a narc:** At this rate I doubt I’ll be able to keep track of the number of partial ideas I’ve had, much less choose one.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** I had the same problem with Makoto’s birthday…I know how frustrating it is. I’m sorry, Akechi-kun…

 **off the chaînés:** What did you do to figure it out? Maybe what you did will work for Akechi-san too!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Oh, yes! Well, I realized I was worrying too much about how many ideas I had, and that was making me frustrated because it was making it so hard to choose one.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** So I got lunch with Makoto and steered the conversation towards things I knew she liked. Some of what she said gave me ideas, and I picked one of them!

 **One Punch Man:** I’ve been wondering how you knew that I needed that one particular Buchimaru-kun plushie for my collection.

 **power of god and anime:** Lmao you still collect Buchimaru-kun stuff? Isn’t that for kids?

 **One Punch Woman:** Shut up!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Well if that’s what helped Haru, this should be super easy for Akechi.

 **definitely not a narc:** How so?

 **Bob Ross:** You have certainly proven yourself to be more than capable of covertly gathering information in the past. Haru’s suggestion sounds no different.

 **Bob Ross:** And the stakes here are much lower than when you were trying to corner the Phantom Thieves.

 **off the chaînés:** I’m sure you can do it! You were a detective, and this is just like finding evidence!

 **definitely not a narc:** You have far too much faith in me.

 **One Punch Woman:** I was oblivious to how Haru was directing the conversation to the topics she wanted. I’m certain Akira will be the same.

 **definitely not a narc:** Perhaps, although I’m not certain the two are exactly comparable.

 **definitely not a narc:** I imagine Haru planned far in advance and had that conversation with Makoto long before her birthday. Any conversation I have along similar lines with Akira will likely raise suspicion, given how close it is to his birthday.

 **off the chaînés:** Um…I hope this doesn’t come across as rude…but I really don’t think it will.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** That’s not rude at all!

 **off the chaînés:** No, not that part! I just think…well, Akechi-san usually plans everything so far ahead. Senpai probably wouldn’t suspect anything, because I think he would expect that Akechi-san already has his gift.

 **off the chaînés:** I really hope that doesn’t come across as mean…

 **Bob Ross:** Sumire raises an excellent point. Were it anyone else, I would agree with the concern about raising suspicions. But Akechi’s reputation for thoroughness will serve him well here.

 **One Punch Woman:** I think so as well. And this should be easy for you, Akechi, given how easy you made it look to get information from us. That was honestly a little embarrassing.

 **definitely not a narc:** Even if Akira wouldn’t find it suspicious as you suggest, I wouldn’t go quite so far as to compare a conversation such as that to my attempt to capture the Phantom Thieves.

 **Bob Ross:** And why is that?

 **definitely not a narc:** I had absolutely no qualms about lying to all of you then. It was a game to me.

 **power of god and anime:** Yeah, but we caught you.

 **power of god and anime:** Even if it was only because you screwed yourself over with that stupid pancakes comment.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Lmao, that won’t ever stop being funny. Of all the shit that coulda busted you, it was fuckin’ pancakes? They’re not even that good.

 **definitely not a narc:** I happen to enjoy them.

 **definitely not a narc:** Regardless. It was far easier to conduct reconnaissance when I wasn’t concerned with honesty.

 **definitely not a narc:** And I have absolutely no interest in lying to Akira.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** I mean, you’re not lying. You’re just getting him to talk about what he likes.

 **definitely not a narc:** While I enjoy listening to him talk about his interests, I’ll need some way to get him on the topic. Given that I can’t tell him why I’m asking, whatever excuse I come up with will be a lie.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** That’s like, not really lying. It’s more like...not telling him stuff.

 **definitely not a narc:** In a court of law, that is still considered obstruction of justice.

 **off the chaînés:** I think this is different, though! Lying is really hurtful, but you’re not trying to hurt him with this. You’re trying to make him happy!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Yes, that’s right! I don’t keep secrets from Makoto, and I really didn’t want to have to try to hide what I was trying to do from her. But I wouldn’t have been able to get her something so special otherwise!

 **One Punch Woman:** Generally, I wouldn’t encourage bending the truth, but it’s the best way to get the information you need. If Akira finds out after the fact that you were digging for intel, he certainly won’t be upset. I feel like a certain amount of that is to be expected when trying to find gifts.

 **definitely not a narc:** Unfortunately, I don’t believe I have any other options at this point, so I will have to agree with you. I’m already on my way to Leblanc for the evening, so I will see what I can find.

 **definitely not a narc:** I am grateful for everyone’s assistance with this.

 **Bob Ross:** That is what friends are for, after all.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Keep us posted on what you find out so we help you pick something!

 **off the chaînés:** You can do this, Akechi-san! We believe in you!

* * *

Akechi stopped a few steps away from the door to Leblanc, taking a deep breath. He could do this. All he had to do was get Akira talking about the things he liked.

Akira’s passion was one of the things Akechi loved most about him. Whether Akira was excitedly explaining his most recent theory about the upcoming plot in his favorite TV show, or swearing at his old game system when he was losing, or even just talking about the mundane happenings of daily life, he never did anything halfheartedly.

Usually, it brought a smile to Akechi’s face and a boost to his mood; occasionally it had prompted a heated argument about whether the evidence supported Akira’s theories. Given their past disagreements on…most things…Akechi appreciated that their only “fights” these days were about something as trivial as TV shows.

Regardless, Akira’s intense devotion to everything he enjoyed would make getting the information Akechi needed far easier.

At least, in theory. Nothing else had gone according to plan with Akira’s birthday, so he didn’t have particularly high hopes for this.

Akechi took another deep breath and walked inside, the bell on the door jingling as he opened it. Sojiro began his usual greeting of, “Hey, welcome i…” before realizing it was Akechi and concluding with, “...oh, hey, kid.”

“Good evening,” Akechi offered his winningest smile. “My apologies for arriving so late today.”

Akira immediately turned upon hearing Akechi’s voice, abandoning whatever dish he’d been washing and moving to stand across the counter from Akechi’s usual seat. Sojiro shook his head, rolling his eyes at how quick Akira was to forget his duties.

“You always stick around even after we close, so I don’t really care when you show up,” Sojiro said, the gruffness in his voice _almost_ passing as believable. “Besides. It’s not like this guy gets much work done while you’re here, so at least this way he got _something_ done for me.”

“You’re more than welcome to ask me to leave when my presence becomes an inconvenience,” Akechi said simply, sliding into his usual seat. Akira frowned at the comment.

“Yeah, right,” Sojiro shook his head. “Then he wouldn’t get _anything_ done. Besides, you’re pretty good as far as customers go.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t let me pay for my coffee since March.”

“I didn’t say you were good as far as _paying_ customers go,” Sojiro smirked, making Akira laugh. “The usual, I assume?”

“If you don’t mind,” Akechi nodded. “Thank you.”

As soon as Sojiro walked away to get the coffee ready, Akira turned back to Akechi with concern clear on his face. “Are you alright? I was starting to get worried about you when you weren’t here at your normal time.”

“I’m fine,” Akechi said. “I knew that I would have a fair amount of redundant work when I elected to repeat this year of high school, but there was a particularly large amount today. I thought it would be best to get that out of the way before I came to see you. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“As long as you’re fine, it’s no big deal,” Akira smiled back.

Sojiro returned, setting the cup of coffee in front of Akechi before turning to Akira. “I’m gonna head out. Lock up behind me. And don’t forget to finish cleaning up like last time."

“I’ll try not to,” Akira said, his wry smile making Sojiro scowl.

“I let you move back in rent-free, the least you can do is act grateful for it,” Sojiro shook his head, albeit with a smile. “Akechi, you’re the responsible half. Make sure he cleans up.”

“Of course,” Akechi agreed. “Thank you again for the coffee.”

“No problem,” Sojiro said. He smirked at Akira. “ _That’s_ how you show gratitude, punk. Maybe take some notes.”

Akira laughed again. “No promises.”

Sojiro snorted at that, heading out with a dismissive wave of his hand. As soon as the door closed behind him, Akira commented, looking amused, “I don’t know why he still tries so hard to pretend not to like me. It’s been a year and a half at this point.”

“Showing affection can be difficult for many people,” Akechi said simply. “Myself included.”

“I dunno, I think you’ve gotten pretty good at it,” Akira smiled. “Oh, hey. I think a rerun of that crime show you like should be starting soon. Want to watch it?”

“I believe you still have some dishes to do,” Akechi shook his head, earning a frown. “I did tell Sojiro-san I’d make sure you cleaned up, and we both know that won’t happen if you don’t start now. I prefer not to go back on my word, and I particularly don’t want to do so to the owner of my favorite cafe. I do rather enjoy not paying for my coffee.”

“I’d say you’re the worst, but we both know that’s not true,” Akira said. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll do the dishes before we do anything. But I’m not wiping down any tables or putting anything away until after you leave.”

“That’s fair enough,” Akechi nodded.

Akira returned to the sink, dutifully starting his chore, making Akechi sigh in relief. He was almost prepared to start his covert interrogation, but he needed to finish his coffee and settle his nerves before he could summon the courage to do so.

He could do this. It was just a simple conversation, that was all. He had some ideas of the things most likely to get Akira excitedly rambling, and thankfully, they wouldn’t be too hard to ease into the conversation.

He could do this. Right?

Akechi had barely finished his coffee before Akira startled him from his thoughts with, “There. I was good, I did the dishes. Can we actually do something fun now?”

There was an oddly intense look in his eyes, considering how innocuous his statement was. Akechi hesitated, concerned by the look, before writing it off as paranoia. “I’d enjoy that. Do you have any preferences?”

“Well, there’s nothing to do down here,” Akira said, pulling off his apron. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Akira led the way up to his room, the stairs creaking loudly under them. Akechi wasn’t scared of many things, but the staircase was one of them — it always sounded as though it was moments shy of collapsing. He’d safely been up and down it countless times, and yet, it still made his heart pound.

Or maybe that was just his nerves. That was entirely possible.

Morgana was curled up on Akira’s bed, clearly woken from a nap by the noise from the staircase. He yawned and stretched, saw Akechi close behind Akira, and said, “Well, I think I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back later.”

He jumped up onto the windowsill, nudged open the window, and disappeared from view. Akira laughed. “Usually he’s a little more subtle about not wanting to third-wheel, but I’m not complaining.”

Akira kicked off his shoes and walked over to flop down on his bed. After a few moments he glanced over, frowned, and asked, “Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna join me?”

Akechi carefully slid off his own shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, as Akira was currently occupying the entire rest of it. He took a breath, seeing the perfect opportunity to start the conversation he needed, and opened his mouth.

Instead of a question, all he managed was a startled “Wha—?” as Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi’s waist and pulled him backwards to lay next to him.

Akira held Akechi close, humming contentedly. “Mmmm. I missed you.”

“You saw me yesterday,” Akechi protested weakly. He loved being in Akira’s arms — there wasn’t any other place he’d prefer to be, truthfully — but there also wasn’t any other place more likely to distract him.

“I know,” Akira said, hugging him tighter. “I still missed you.”

Instead of the question Akechi had wanted to ask, his mind could only form a single sentence, one that he hadn’t been able to say aloud yet, though he desperately wanted to.

_I love you._

Every time he thought he’d found the courage to say it, the words lodged in his throat, and today was no different. Akira seemed content with the silence, absentmindedly tracing circles on Akechi’s back, before finally saying, “Did you want to watch something? I think your crime show is almost done by now, but there might be something else on.”

“Is there anything _you’d_ like to watch?” Akechi asked, carefully extricating himself from Akira’s grip and sitting up. “I feel as though we always watch what I choose.”

“That’s because you won’t like the stuff I watch,” Akira laughed a little, sitting up as well. “My shows are a little less plot and a lot more punching things.”

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t at least attempt to watch them,” Akechi said. “You humor me by watching my detective shows with me; the least I can do is the same in return.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Akira shrugged, getting up to turn his TV on. “I really don’t think you’re gonna like Tokyo Ghost.”

Wait.

Akechi knew that name.

Akira had mentioned it more than once as a favorite show of his, how he loved the voice acting and the art. This was the perfect segue into the matter at hand, and thankfully, Akechi had done his research.

“Didn’t it recently get renewed for another season?” Akechi asked, feigning ignorance.

“Oh, yeah!” Akira nodded, fiddling with the controls on his ancient TV. “I can’t wait. I’m pretty sure this season’s gonna end on a cliffhanger, since there’s so much going on and there’s only a couple episodes left. I'm really glad they’re not going to end it like that.”

Akechi didn’t even have to prompt him to go on before he continued, “I mean, the cops are onto him, and his friends might be about to figure out he’s kinda partially undead, and…wait. If you’re watching this with me, I shouldn’t be spoiling stuff.”

Akechi laughed. “It’s alright. I’m certain you can catch me up.”

Akira finally got the TV working properly, turning up the volume before returning to sit beside Akechi on the bed. He pulled Akechi close to him again, arms tight around his stomach as he pressed kisses to Akechi’s neck.

“W-well,” Akechi managed, stomach pleasantly full of butterflies at Akira’s touch, “Given its popularity, and the new season…I imagine there will be quite a lot of merchandise coming out for it. I trust Sojiro-san pays you at least _something_ , so you can get some of it?”

Akira snorted. “Sojiro, pay me? I wish. If he’s in a good mood sometimes he’ll give me some spending money, but getting to live here is the main way he pays me.”

Akechi laughed as well. “Given the amount of money you seem to like to spend on me, I would assume he’s often in a good enough mood to give you spending money.”

“I’m pretty persuasive,” Akira smirked, returning his attention to kissing Akechi’s neck. “That’s how I manage to keep you around, right?”

“I would argue that _I’m_ the one who somehow manages to keep _you_ with _me_ ,” Akechi said. His breath caught as one of Akira’s hands drifted a little lower, so he quickly added, “And if you’re truly persuading Sojiro-san into slipping you spending money, you needn’t spend so much on me. You’ve mentioned several times how much you appreciate the art of this show; I’d imagine if you wanted an artbook or the like, it would best to find one sooner than later.”

Akira waved him off. “I like this show, but it’s not _that_ big a deal. I’m honestly just happy you want to watch it with me.”

Well, there went that idea.

“Although...I wouldn’t really mind not watching it, either.”

It was an odd comment, but Akechi was too determined to remember his other ideas to contemplate what Akira meant by that.

Akira’s grip grew firmer, his kisses more insistent, and neither were particularly good for Akechi’s focus. He had half a mind to persuade Akira to stop, so he could concentrate…but that was quickly dismissed by the other half of his mind, the languid side more than content to relax into the affection.

Words from the TV belatedly registered in his mind, and he glanced up to see an ad that jogged his memory. He once again wriggled out of Akira’s grip and managed a weak, “Hm. _The Maze Sprinter_ …isn’t that the book series you raved about?”

Akira looked up at the ad. “Oh, yeah! Those books are great. I must’ve read them like…three or four times by now?”

“It looks as though they’re releasing some kind of special set of those,” Akechi said, not sure what to make of the odd look Akira was giving him.

“I’ve already got all of them, I don’t need a second set,” Akira shook his head. He paused before winking at Akechi. “If you’re suggesting I need to read more…I can always ask Makoto if I can borrow her romance novels. I’m sure there’s some good ideas buried in there somewhere.”

With this, he pulled Akechi towards him again, enthusiastic enough that he nearly knocked their heads together as he kissed him. One of his hands moved to tangle in Akechi’s hair, while the other found its way under Akechi’s shirt, inching it up ever so slowly.

Akechi kissed him back just as fiercely, gripping Akira’s shirt tight to hold him as close as he could. He would never tire of the way kissing Akira made him feel, the pleasant flip his stomach did, the thrill it sent down his spine, and…

And then Akira rocked his hips against him, and he couldn’t help the whine he made in response.

Wait. Shit. This was not what he needed to be doing.

Akira broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Akechi’s. His smile quickly turned into a very Joker-like smirk — he had the upper hand and he _knew_ it, even if he didn’t know what Akechi was trying to do.

As much as Akechi loved it, seeing that cocksure smile steeled his resolve once more. He had never simply given Akira the upper hand in the Metaverse, and there was no way he was going to do that here.

“I _was_ hoping to see at least a little of this show you are apparently so invested in,” Akechi tried to scowl. “What kind of partner would I be if I didn’t make an effort to learn about your interests?”

“It’s super hard to argue with you when you’re right,” Akira also tried to frown, but his smile immediately came back.

“So I’ve heard in countless complaints from Futaba,” Akechi said, making Akira laugh.

“She really likes to antagonize you, huh?” Akira asked.

“She’s told me that she feels obligated to do so with you, as you two are effectively siblings, and as your partner, that honor extends to me as well,” Akechi said, wry smile making Akira laugh again. “I told her it’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

Finally, mercifully, Akira let them turn their attention back to the TV. He held Akechi even closer this time, practically in his lap, once again tracing absentminded circles, this time on Akechi’s stomach.

They’d clearly just missed the first few minutes of the show, as the TV was back to ads. Akira pouted at that, complaining, “Well, that’s crappy timing. Once the commercials are done, you’ll have to give me a minute to figure out which episode is on so I can tell you what’s happening.”

A commercial, deafeningly loud compared to the rest, startled both of them. Akechi frowned at it, recognizing the characters, but not much else. Akira had mentioned wanting to see it, whatever it was called — to Akechi’s dismay, most of the movies Akira wanted to see were very, _very_ long superhero movies.

“I know you’ve mentioned this movie before,” Akechi said. “Although I don’t recall the name.”

“Oh, the Extraordinary Eight?” Akira asked. Even without looking at him, Akechi could _feel_ him start to smirk. “For someone so good at trivia, you’re terrible at remembering literally anything about comics and superheroes.”

“Every fact, storyline, and character contradicts themselves,” Akechi scowled. “If the creators can’t keep their own stories straight, I certainly can’t.”

Akira laughed. “It’s called a multiverse. You’ve been to an actual, literal parallel world, and _that’s_ the hard concept for you?”

Akechi refused to grace that with an answer, saying instead, “Doesn’t this have some kind of big premiere coming soon? I imagine you’ll want to see this at some point…perhaps, for my sake, we should see it sooner than later.”

“For all your complaining about going to see action movies with me, you never say no when I ask if you want to go with me,” Akira laughed again, hugging Akechi tighter and kissing his neck once more. “I’d be fine waiting until this one comes out on DVD. Seeing stuff in theaters is so expensive, and that way we can watch it alone together.”

The tone as he said _alone together_ indicated, to Akechi’s chagrin, that he wasn’t going to be able to get anything even slightly useful from Akira for much longer.

A different commercial’s jingle began, and Akira’s head snapped up. Akechi let himself hope for a moment as Akira said, “Hey, I didn’t know they were dropping a new trailer for Animal Passage! I forgot it comes out next week. Maybe I can talk you into playing it with me.”

He sighed. “I don’t have an XStation, though, and it’ll be awhile before I have enough to get one.”

Akechi was almost positive that was the game system Ryuji had mentioned getting Akira, so he said, “Well, we’ll have to get it once you have one.”

Akira nodded. “It’s usually a good idea to wait a couple months anyway. Most games are super buggy when they come out at first, so it’s not like I’ll be missing anything until, like, February.”

Akechi sighed. He was starting to run out of ideas, given how dodgy Akira was proving about everything, even the things Akechi _knew_ he loved. No time he spent with Akira was wasted, but in terms of finding out anything useful…it wasn’t exactly productive, either.

“Besides,” Akira murmured in his ear. “I can think of plenty of other ways I’d rather have fun with you.”

He rocked his hips against Akechi again, earning another whine in response. Akechi couldn’t even take a breath to protest before Akira was suddenly moving them around, leaving Akechi flat on his back on the mattress with Akira on top of him, fumbling with his shirt’s buttons.

Akechi’s concentration, already failing from Akira’s gentle touches and insistent kisses and downright _teasing_ motions, tried to rally one last time, but all he managed was, “I, er…we…”

Akira immediately froze, frowning with concern. “Are you okay? We don’t have to. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked…”

At the worried look on Akira’s face, Akechi's focus on finding a gift vanished. Akira was an amazing boyfriend, loving and thoughtful and so, so concerned with Akechi’s happiness. He honestly deserved someone better, or, at the very least, deserved every gesture Akechi could possibly make to return that love and consideration and gentleness.

But for now, all he could think to do was pull Akira towards him so he could kiss his worry away.

By the time Akira began to kiss him back, he’d completely forgotten why he’d come to Leblanc in the first place.

* * *

**_Go Joker, It’s Yo Birthday_ **

**One Punch Woman:** What did you find out, Akechi?

 **definitely not a narc:** Unfortunately, not much. Akira dodged my questions as easily as he once dodged Sae-san’s.

 **power of god and anime:** Oh wait, hold up a sec.

_power of god and anime added Sojiro to the group_

_power of god and anime changed Sojiro’s nickname to Helicatpter_

**Helicatpter:** Seriously?

 **power of god and anime:** Mona, this is the fifth nickname you’ve had between these group chats. Why are you still whining? Jeez, get over it.

 **Helicatpter:** Next time I have a hairball, I’m gonna make sure it winds up in one of your shoes.

 **power of god and anime:** That’s super disgusting.

 **Bob Ross:** I find it clever. Using one of the drawbacks of your form as a method for retribution…an intriguing concept.

 **Helicatpter:** Yusuke gets it!

 **power of god and anime:** Fuck off, Inari.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Anyway, Akechi, you got _something_ , right?

 **definitely not a narc:** Nothing usable. I tried quite a few things related to what he enjoys, and he expressed disinterest in all of them.

 **off the chaînés:** Was there anything he mentioned he _was_ interested in? Even if it wasn’t one of the ideas you had?

 **definitely not a narc:** No. He was rather preoccupied and not in a particularly forthcoming mood.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Dude, you’re supposed to be good at that stuff. How the hell did find out like literally everything about the Phantom Thieves and absolutely fucking nothing about what your boyfriend wants??

 **definitely not a narc:** I _just_ said he was preoccupied.

 **definitely not a narc:** He is also somewhat more subtle than the Phantom Thieves constantly shouting about being the Phantom Thieves.

 **definitely not a narc:** In some ways, you all did that job for me.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** What the shit, man?

 **One Punch Woman:** Not all of us did that! _Some_ of us are louder than others!

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** You aren’t subtle either! You got yourself fuckin’ kidnapped on purpose with Kaneshiro and you weren’t exactly hidin’ what you were after when you interrogated Akechi at the school festival!

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Um…what I think Akechi-kun was _trying_ to say is that he’s not a perfect detective, just like we weren’t perfect thieves. Right, Akechi-kun?

 **definitely not a narc:** That is an interpretation of my words, yes.

 **Bob Ross:** That is not terribly convincing, but in the interest of focus, we will accept it.

 **Helicatpter:** Wait, hold on. Akechi, you were there _forever_. Even if Akira was distracted, and even if he was being vague, you should’ve been able to get way more information than that.

 **definitely not a narc:** I can’t stress enough just how preoccupied he was. I may as well have been trying to get information from a wall.

 **power of god and anime:** As much as I hate to say it, we should probs give Akechi a little credit. When Akira gets distracted he gets REALLY distracted. Like, he’s super useless.

 **definitely not a narc:** I would never go so far as to call him useless.

 **power of god and anime:** Yeah, but I would.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Idk, I still find him being _that_ useless a little weird, even if he was busy.

 **off the chaînés:** Um, if I may ask…what was he occupied with if the cafe was closed?

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Hey, good question. It ain’t like he does homework or anything by himself when Akechi is there. So what the hell was distractin’ him?

 **definitely not a narc:** I fail to see how that’s relevant.

 **Helicatpter:** That’s SUPER suspicious.

…

…

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Maybe we should focus on figuring out a gift…

…

…

 **One Punch Woman:** You know, I think that’s a great idea.

…

…

 **walk walk fashion baby:** I mean, the only thing there to distract him would’ve been Akechi, but he was trying to get information.

…

…

 **power of god and anime:** OH EW NO WHAT THE FUCK

 **Bob Ross:** What an odd reaction.

 **power of god and anime:** GOD WHAT THE HELL

 **power of god and anime:** EW NO WHY

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Huh?

 **walk walk fashion baby:** OH LMAOOOOOOO

 **Helicatpter:** I am SO GLAD I left Leblanc when I did.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Ayyy. Get it, dude.

 **power of god and anime:** DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM

 **definitely not a narc:** This is _exactly_ why I was being deliberately vague.

 **definitely not a narc:** Now that my dignity is gone, can we please move on?

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Dude, no shame in getting laid.

 **power of god and anime:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 **One Punch Woman:** Let’s return to the original topic.

 **Bob Ross:** An excellent idea.

 **power of god and anime:** I’m sorry I just...ew.

 **power of god and anime:** Ugh I can’t look at the two of them the same way now. Blech.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Wait, weren’t YOU the one who brought up the sexual tension thing when we got them together? Why is it so weird now?

 **power of god and anime:** The concept of sex and like…actually knowing that they’ve banged are completely different. Ugh. Gross.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Lmao, they’ve been datin’ a long time. You think this is the first time?

 **power of god and anime:** …

 **power of god and anime:** oh goD I DON’T WANNA HANG OUT IN HIS ROOM ANYMORE

 **definitely not a narc:** Shall we return to more important matters?

 **definitely not a narc:** At this point, I would also accept another discussion of what a failure I am for forgetting Akira’s birthday. Whichever will change the topic.

 **off the chaînés:** I agree with Akechi-san! Can we move on? Please??

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Yes, I think that’s a great idea!

 **Helicapter:** If Akechi couldn’t get any specific leads, all we can really do is give more generic suggestions. But he’s probably thought of most of those already.

 **off the chaînés:** Well, maybe if we go through them again, we’ll think of an idea!

 **definitely not a narc:** It can’t hurt to try, particularly given how little time I have left.

 **One Punch Woman:** Ann’s gift aside, I’m not certain he’d like clothes. He’s particular about what he wears, and I imagine it would be difficult to find anything without him there.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Yeah, I’m with Makoto. He’s _super_ picky about clothes.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** He’s a huge nerd, so he’d probably like books or something.

 **off the chaînés:** Senpai really does like to read, but even if we know what genre he likes, there’s just so many options…

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** I imagine we would have similar issues with video games or music…

 **Helicatpter:** If it wasn’t so cliché, I’d say he should try to find some Phantom Thieves merchandise. I’m sure there’s a ton floating around still, and Akira likes secondhand stuff.

 **Helicatpter:** But that’s preeettttyyyy cliché.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Uh, Yusuke, you gonna help, or…?

 **Bob Ross:** My apologies. A classmate texted to ask if I wanted to see _The Castle of Cagliostro_ with her tonight, as I was unable to see it when we all went to Shibuya together.

 **power of god and anime:** Holy shit, Inari has friends??

 **Bob Ross:** The same can be said for you, Futaba.

_power of god and anime changed Bob Ross’s nickname to send nudes_

**walk walk fashion baby:** Okay I know that’s to insult Yusuke but did you have to drag me into it?????

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** That’s fuckin’ hilarious.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** You bitched at me the other day for not being on your side and then you do this?? You’re on your own with your English homework.

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Wait shit no I’m sorry!

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** Babe please don’t make me do that by myself! Please?!?

 **walk walk fashion baby:** I’ll think about it.

 **send nudes:** This is disgraceful. I never meant any of that in such a lewd manner. I only wished to create a beautiful piece of art!

 **Helicatpter:** By making Lady Ann strip! Asking a beautiful lady to sacrifice her chastity like that is ungentlemanly!!

 **walk walk fashion baby:** What the fuck???

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** I ain’t sure chastity’s the right word, but it _was_ gonna be seen by all of Japan, so I’m with Mona. It wasn’t cool, dude.

 **walk walk fashion baby:** Ryuji gets it. <3

 **WHAT WAS THAT??:** I got your back, babe. <3

 **One Punch Woman:** And yet again, we’ve gotten off track. At this rate, we’re never going to help Akechi find something.

 **definitely not a narc:** Actually, I may beg to differ.

 **🎶 then perish 🎶** **:** Oh, I’m so glad one of us was able to come up with a suggestion you liked, Akechi-kun! Which was it?

 **definitely not a narc:** There have been a few offhand comments that have stuck out to me, and I believe I may have finally come up with an idea.

 **definitely not a narc:** If you’ll excuse me, I need to get to work. I don’t have much time, and this may take most of it.

 **off the chaînés:** Good luck, Akechi-san! Let us know what you find!

* * *

This had, without a doubt, been the best birthday Akira had ever had.

His parents had always kept birthdays low-key, bordering on not celebrating them at all — a small dinner, a gift or two, and _maybe_ cake. He hadn’t had a birthday party since elementary school.

This birthday, though, had been _completely_ different.

Futaba had been anxiously waiting in Leblanc for him to wake up, literally tackling him with a hug and a scream of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the second he stepped downstairs. Sojiro already had breakfast ready for the three of them, Akira’s favorite kind of Leblanc’s curry.

Sojiro told him that his birthday present would be there in the afternoon, a _real goddamn bed_ after a year and a half of sleeping on a mattress on some boxes. He was apologetic that he’d forgotten to get one before now, before immediately slipping his gruff facade back on and telling Akira he’d better be grateful. Futaba promised her birthday present soon, the too-casual tone in her voice telling Akira that the Phantom Thieves had a surprise party planned.

Well, he certainly wouldn’t say no to that. He’d take any excuse to hang out with his dysfunctional, eccentric, _perfect_ group of friends as much as he could. Especially if cake was involved.

School had been…school, but at least it was a short day. Ms. Kawakami had found him at lunch, wishing him happy birthday and giving him a small box of sweet mochi. He missed having her as his homeroom teacher, even if he did still see her often — none of his teachers this year came close to caring as much as she did after everything they’d been through together.

Akechi had shown up at Leblanc right after school, politely chatting with Sojiro and Futaba for a while before even more politely asking if he could borrow Akira for the afternoon. Futaba immediately insisted that it was more important for Akira to spend his birthday with his family, while Akechi protested that it was only fair he got _some_ time with his boyfriend.

Thankfully, Sojiro made Futaba start doing dishes, and that settled that.

They’d gone on a walk on Akira’s favorite trail in Inokashira Park, and then to see Steel Man 2. In what Akira considered a true testament to what a fantastic boyfriend Akechi was, Akechi hadn’t complained at all about the cold _or_ sitting through yet another three-hour superhero movie he didn’t want to see.

God, he loved him.

He was still too nervous to say it, though, even after nine months. He knew Akechi cared deeply about him, but he was so reserved with most of his emotions that Akira wasn’t sure if he was ready to say or even hear those words.

So instead of summoning up the courage he needed for that, he’d stuffed his face with sushi at the restaurant Akechi took them to for dinner. He had no idea how Akechi had gotten them a reservation at a restaurant that nice, much less afforded anything there, but _man_ , it was good. He’d briefly tried to protest that he didn’t need such an extravagant dinner, but Akechi wouldn’t hear anything of it.

Akira had never had a significant other on his birthday before, but wow, it was incredible. Akechi was so good to him even on a regular day, but _especially_ so today. As childish as Akira knew it sounded, being treated like something special, even more than usual, felt amazing. He’d never felt so important in his life.

And now Akira found himself hand-in-hand with his wonderful boyfriend, heading down the side streets of Yongen-Jaya on their way back to Leblanc. It was just starting to get dark, the temperature beginning to drop, and nothing sounded like a better way to wrap up his day than watching movies in bed, snuggled close to Akechi.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your birthday so far?” Akechi half-asked as they turned down the alley that held the cafe. He didn’t quite meet Akira’s eyes, and nervousness was obvious in his voice.

“It’s been perfect,” Akira nodded, squeezing Akechi’s hand a little tighter to reassure him. “Besides Futaba almost giving me a concussion this morning. That kinda hurt.”

“Brain damage isn’t something I consider a particularly good birthday present, but Futaba certainly marches to the beat of her own drum,” Akechi replied, albeit with a wry smile.

Akira laughed. “She’s just an enthusiastic hugger.”

They headed inside Leblanc, its warm, cozy atmosphere a welcome relief from the outside chill. Futaba wasn’t there, probably at home working on whatever party scheme the Phantom Thieves had come up with, and the cafe was empty besides Sojiro, who was doing the dishes.

“Took you long enough to get back,” Sojiro shook his head as they walked in. “The store’s yours tonight. Don’t go crazy with the coffee, you hear?”

“We’ll try not to make too much,” Akira shrugged, grinning at Sojiro’s heavy sigh.

For as much as he and Sojiro pretended to antagonize each other, he honestly couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather have as his pseudo-dad. The few weeks he’d spent in his hometown this past spring had been absolutely miserable. No crazy friends to hang out with, no younger sister to bug, no boyfriend to snuggle, no gruff “dad” telling him he was an ungrateful little punk while simultaneously bending over backwards to help him.

He’d much rather live in Leblanc’s attic, dusty and cold as it could be, whether or not he had the new bed Sojiro had promised him.

That said, he was _really_ excited about the bed.

Sojiro put the dishes away, picked up his hat and put it on at the carefully jaunty angle he always wore it at, and started to head out. He stopped at the door, offering Akira a real smile, not bothering with his grumpy facade.

“Hey, Akira. You might be a punk, but you’re family. I’m glad we got to celebrate with you, and I’m sure Futaba is too. So happy birthday,” Sojiro said. Before Akira could say anything, he added, “You’re off the hook for cleaning up tonight, but don’t think I’m gonna be so generous tomorrow.”

With that, he left, locking the door behind him and flipping the cafe’s sign to “Closed.”

Akira laughed. “Awww, he does care.”

“He has an unusual way of expressing it, but I suppose I sometimes do as well,” Akechi agreed. 

Almost immediately, he began to look nervous again. Akira waited as he fidgeted with something in his pocket — a habit Akira found adorable, even if Akechi was embarrassed by it — before Akechi finally found his voice enough to say, “U-um, if you’d like to have a seat, I have something for you.”

“You’re really spoiling me today,” Akira teased. “The park, a movie, a _really_ nice dinner…I’m starting to think you like me, or something.”

Akira was relieved to see some of Akechi’s nerves fade at that. Akechi rolled his eyes and scowled, “You’re being difficult.”

“I’m allowed to be, it’s my birthday,” Akira smirked. Akechi’s frown deepened, making Akira laugh. “Fine, fine. I’ll be good.”

He sat down in one of the booths and pulled out his phone, trying very hard to feign disinterest while Akechi walked behind the counter. Akira knew his boyfriend well enough to know that if he just sat and watched him get everything ready, there was a solid chance Akechi would get even more nervous than he already seemed to be.

He’d barely even begun to wonder what Akechi had gotten him before a small chocolate cake and the most pristinely wrapped present Akira had ever seen were set on the table.

Akechi slid into the seat across from him, smiling that soft, warm smile Akira loved. “Happy birthday. I…hope you like them. I’m not certain how the cake turned out, but…”

“Did you make this yourself?” Akira asked, surprised.

Akechi _hated_ cooking. He _loathed_ it. Given half an opportunity, he would suggest takeout or tossing a frozen meal in the oven, or literally anything else that would get him out of actually cooking. And if Akira heard him right…he had taken the time to _bake a whole cake_?

Akechi nodded. “I can’t promise it will be particularly good. It looks better than the first three attempts, but that’s not exactly high praise.”

He’d tried _four times_ to make a cake??

“You…made this for me?” Akira managed. “But you hate cooking.”

“You have quite the sweet tooth, and I care about you far more than I hate cooking,” Akechi said, looking slightly embarrassed. “As I said, it’s likely not any good, but…I tried.”

“I love it,” Akira said immediately, earning a surprised look from Akechi. “I bet it’s gonna be great.”

“Well, I…”

Akira ignored Akechi’s protests, getting up to grab a pair of plates and some utensils from behind the counter. He cut himself a huge slice — it was his birthday, dammit, and he wanted chocolate — and passed the knife to Akechi so he could try it as well.

He took one bite before managing, mouth full of cake, “This is really good.”

Akechi still didn’t look convinced until he tried it himself, reluctantly conceding, “It’s not bad.”

“You need to give yourself more credit,” Akira scowled. “It’s great. I love it.”

Despite himself, Akechi smiled. “I’m glad you enjoy it. I hope you’ll like your gift equally well.”

Oh, right. Akira had been so focused on the food that he’d almost forgotten the immaculate black-and-white box sitting beside it. He reluctantly set the cake aside, picking up the box and setting it in front of him. It was fairly small, but surprisingly heavy.

He almost felt bad tearing the paper, given how perfect it looked, until Akechi prompted, “You’re welcome to open it, you know.”

Akira took a breath and ripped it open before he could let himself feel guilty again. A small, plain gift box sat there; when he pulled that open as well, it revealed what looked like a very, very old leather-bound book.

He carefully picked it up, having to squint a little to make out the title, which was in an elaborate font and decorated with gold leaf. After a moment, it finally registered.

 _The Complete Adventures of Arsène Lupin_.

“Wait, Arsène, like…?” was all Akira could manage.

“Each of the Phantom Thieves’ Personas seemed to take the form of a legendary thief, and yours was no exception. Given that its name was Arsène, I thought it was likely Arsène Lupin,” Akechi said. “This is a first-edition copy of the full collection of the short stories written about him. I believe it was printed about 100 years ago? I…thought you might enjoy it.”

Akira was quiet, turning the book over, marveling at the intricate leatherworking and detail on the cover, before gently flipping through it. He had no idea how Akechi found something like this, but he loved it, and couldn’t wait to read it.

After a moment he set the book down and looked up, recoiling at how stressed Akechi looked. He was red, his entire body tense, and Akira was almost positive he wasn’t breathing. Akira asked, concerned, “...are you okay?”

Akechi nodded extremely unconvincingly, and after a moment, Akira realized why he looked so stressed out.

Despite Akira’s best, repeated attempts to get Akechi to see how amazing he was, how incredibly smart and funny and caring, Akechi still struggled with the concept. A lot. Akira hoped they’d get there someday, but in the meantime…

He set the book down, took both of Akechi’s now _very_ clammy hands in his, and said, “I love it.”

Akechi’s sigh of relief was audible, his whole body visibly relaxing. So Akira _had_ been right — Akechi had immediately taken his amazed silence at the gift as hatred. He squeezed Akechi’s hands a little, insisting, “This is amazing, Goro. I really love it. How did you even find something like this?”

“I spent the last few days looking through the bookstores in Jinbocho, that’s all,” Akechi replied simply.

Akira raised an eyebrow. “There’s a _lot_ of bookstores in Jinbocho.”

“As we both know, I’m nothing if not persistent,” Akechi shrugged, looking remarkably blasé for someone who had been about to faint a minute ago. “And given that it was for you, I was particularly motivated. I’m just pleased I was able to find something in such good condition.”

Something belatedly registered in Akira’s mind, prompting him to ask, “The last few days?”

At that, Akechi froze, and Akira could practically hear him debating what to say. After a moment, Akechi sighed, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor. He wouldn’t meet Akira’s eyes as he admitted, “Yes. I…tried to plan ahead, but found myself too caught up in following Shido’s trial. I wouldn’t have realized your birthday was so soon if not for the rest of our friends. I…only found this yesterday. I’m sorry.”

Akira frowned at how downcast Akechi looked. “Why are you sorry?”

The question seemed to baffle him. “Because you deserve far better.”

“You always talk about what I _deserve_ ,” Akira said gently. “But sometimes you forget what I _want_ , and that’s you.”

When Akechi didn’t look convinced, he added, “I don’t care if you almost forgot my birthday or if you didn’t plan ahead. I know how important that trial is to you. And besides…you still made sure I’ve had a great day. We had a lot of fun, the cake you made me is amazing, and I love your present. I can’t wait to read it.”

Akechi finally smiled again. “I’m pleased to hear you like it. And…that you’re not upset with me for only finding something a day before your birthday.”

“I love it,” Akira insisted again. He paused, another realization coming to him. “Wait…speaking of short time frames. You said you spent a couple days in Jinbocho. That would’ve started right after that day you were acting weird, wouldn’t it?”

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “Acting weird?”

“You kept trying to focus on the stuff on TV, even when it was stuff you didn’t really care about,” Akira said. He laughed. “You were trying to dig for ideas, weren’t you?”

Akechi blushed, reluctantly conceding, “It seems I’ve been caught. Yes, that’s exactly what I was trying to do. If I may say…you proved spectacularly unhelpful.”

For as red as he was, Akechi still managed to sound remarkably snarky, prompting Akira to tease, “So _that’s_ why it was so hard to seduce you that day.”

“Seduce makes it sound like an affair, not a committed relationship,” Akechi argued, even redder than before.

“Well, whatever verb you want to use, you know you liked it,” Akira smirked, earning a sigh. He went on, more gently, “Well… _especially_ considering you didn’t get anything useful from me, you did a great job picking a present. Maybe, if you want, we could read the book together?”

“I’d enjoy that,” Akechi nodded.

Akira smiled. “You know what I’d enjoy?”

When Akechi waited for him to go on, Akira said, “Watching some reruns of whatever’s on TV while I snuggle with my boyfriend.”

“I believe that can be arranged,” Akechi smiled.

Akira hesitated before adding, “Can you staying the night be arranged too?”

“If that’s what you’d like, then of course,” Akechi said, the gentle affection in his eyes making Akira’s heart melt. “Although I didn’t bring a change of clothes. I’ll have to borrow yours.”

“You look cute in my clothes, so no complaints here,” Akira smirked. Akechi rolled his eyes, making Akira laugh.

They spent the rest of the evening in Akira’s brand new, _extraordinarily comfortable_ bed, half-watching whatever was on TV. Akechi was much more enthusiastic about being affectionate than he had been a few days prior, seemingly thrilled his covert mission was over.

Akira certainly wasn’t going to complain. Akechi knew _exactly_ what he liked, and he honestly didn’t really care what they were doing as long as it was together.

The clock read almost 2 am by the time they finally grew tired, Akira pulling Akechi close as they curled up to sleep. Akechi relaxed into the embrace, his back to Akira’s stomach, before yawning loudly and half-asking once more, “I hope you’ve had a wonderful birthday.”

“It’s the best one I’ve ever had,” Akira nodded, kissing his cheek. “Mostly ‘cause I got to spend it with you. You really know how to make me feel special.”

“I do my best,” Akechi said simply.

“You’re amazing,” Akira smiled. “I have no idea why you put up with me, but I’m never gonna complain.”

Akechi chuckled. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Because you’re smart and funny and cute and think I’m charming,” Akira said, nuzzling his cheek. He went on, teasing, “What’s your reason? I bet it’s not as good.”

“I love you.”

Akira was pretty confident his heart stopped beating, and from the way Akechi’s entire body tensed at once, Akechi hadn’t expected those words to leave his mouth either.

 _I love you_.

It wasn’t the most surprising of revelations — Akira had always known Akechi felt the way he did, always known they were fiercely devoted to each other — but hearing it aloud…that was something new and special and incredible altogether.

As wonderful of a present as the book was, this was on an entirely new level.

Akechi was still frozen, so Akira pressed a kiss to his neck and murmured, “I love you too.”

Immediately, all the tension left Akechi’s body and he turned to face Akira with relief clear on his face. He smiled, a warm, gentle smile, nothing but affection in his gorgeous red-brown eyes as he looked at Akira.

He was beautiful, he was perfect, and most importantly, he loved him.

Akira pulled him close once more, holding him tightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He couldn’t help but repeat, still giddy, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Akechi whispered back, still sounding faintly dazed.

They were quiet a while, content in each other’s arms, before a sudden thought brought a smirk to Akira’s face. “You know…you’re going to have a hell of a time trying to outdo this next year.”

“I’ll make sure to plan ahead for it,” Akechi replied simply, making Akira laugh.

“I mean, you did pretty good for winging it,” Akira teased. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll come up with when you plan ahead.”

Akechi simply yawned, so Akira smiled and said, “Maybe we should get some sleep. I probably shouldn’t be too tired for the party everybody’s throwing me tomorrow, right?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about,” Akechi shook his head, yawning again.

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Akira scowled playfully. He paused and added softly, one more time, “I love you.”

Akechi smiled. “I love you too.”

With that, Akechi settled himself even more snugly against Akira, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Akira watched him for a moment, the slow, even rise and fall of his chest indicating he was already fast asleep.

Akira knew he’d never tire of seeing Akechi, of holding him close, of kissing him…and now of telling him just how much he loved him. He couldn’t possibly ask for anything more.

He closed his eyes, pulled Akechi closer, and smiled.

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Futaba: power of god and anime  
> Ann: walk walk fashion baby  
> Ryuji: WHAT WAS THAT??  
> Yusuke: Bob Ross  
> Makoto: One Punch Woman  
> Haru: 🎶 then perish 🎶  
> Sumire: off the chaînés  
> Akechi: definitely not a narc  
> Morgana: Catillac, Helicatpter
> 
> Stay tuned - part 3 is in the works! Also, bonus points to anyone who can figure out what offhand comments Akechi put together to figure out the gift.  
> EDIT: I changed one veeerrrry minor line to fit with the concept of part 4 which will be in progress soon.


End file.
